Hasta en el Infierno hay Compasión
by Mihll
Summary: One shot


**¡Volví! Para desgracia de algunos que estaban felices con mi ausencia. He vuelto para seguir con la tortura.**

**El desafío en este fic:** terminar de leer

**Advertencia:** Si no te gusta el contenido, no leas.

**Y por último, la aclaración respectiva:** Robotech y sus personajes no me pertenecen y la utilización de ellos en esta historia es con el único fin de divertirme.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta en el Infierno hay Compasión<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Le dolía mirar al pasado y ver que en un periodo de su vida no había nada, ni siquiera un pequeño recuerdo que le permitiera pensar que su existencia aún tenía esperanza en este mundo. La estrella que fue, se ubicaba en un pasado muy lejano; apenas recordaba la sensación que sentía cada vez que tomaba el micrófono y se ponía a cantar, así como tampoco recordaba las vibraciones desencadenadas en su cuerpo por toda esa gente que decía quererla. Por suerte, algunos recuerdos de ésa misma época habían quedados plasmados en papel o imágenes digitales, o a estas alturas de su vida, también los hubiese olvidado.

Pero seguía siendo Minmei, la deseada por muchos y alcanzada sólo por unos pocos, los más poderosos y los que podían poner en las manos de su jefe una jugosa suma de dinero a cambio de su compañía. De una gran estrella del canto pasó a ser la mina de oro del dueño de un burdel, debido a que la brutalidad de la vida la golpeó tan fuerte, que aturdida, perdió el rumbo de una manera extraordinariamente estúpida

Tal vez hubiese sido bueno que el destino no provocara el reencuentro con parte de su vida como estrella del canto, pero una vez más éste le daba justo lo que menos quería.

—No te quedes de pie mirándome con lástima. Odio la lástima. —Dijo. Kyle no le respondió, sólo dio unos pasos hacia ella y sacó algo de la bolsa que traía. — ¿Y eso qué es? —preguntó mirando despectivamente el abrigo de piel muy fina que él le ofrecía.

—Es algo para que te cubras. Saldremos de aquí.

—Salir de aquí… —dijo en tono burlesco y dio una bocanada a su cigarrillo — ¿Y adónde se supone que iré?

—A mi casa.

—Ésta es mi casa y la amo —mentía, claro que mentía, no consideraba ese burdel como su casa, sino como una cárcel sucia y fétida que odiaba con todo su ser —.Lárgate, Kyle.

Con el paso de los años se había vuelto experta en desconectarse del mundo real para sumirse en una especie de sueño, su propio mundo creado en base a la necesidad ignorar las asquerosas sensaciones que sentía, y si bien ésta no era de aquellas ocasiones que ameritaban un escape, dejó que su mente vagara en la lejanía, allí donde Kyle no estaba de pie frente a ella.

"Así está mejor" Se dijo sonriendo, mientras aspiraba una nueva bocanada de humo.

Sin embargo, la sensación de bienestar le duró muy poco. De pronto había comenzado a notar como su ilusión se desmoronada, y la voz de Kyle se hacía más nítida, molestándola. Comprendió entonces, que era de esperarse; más fácil era evadirse al estar al lado de otra persona, alguien que le importara menos que una cucaracha, pero Kyle era distinto, él sí importaba, y él con su visita le provocaba una sensación aún más agradable que estar perdida en su fantasía.

—Está bien. —Le dijo finalmente.

— ¿Está bien? —Kyle preguntó, apenas dándose cuenta que ella lo estuvo ignorando y no oyó todo lo que le había dicho — Minmei, parece que no me oíste. Te estaba preguntando si el tipo que administra ésta miseria de sitio está aquí, y tú me sales con otra cosa.

—Pues lo siento. Efectivamente no te estaba oyendo. —apagó su cigarrillo sobre el velador al lado de la cama sin preocuparse de atinarle al cenicero, y se levantó. La bata translucida que apenas la cubría en breve quedó en el suelo y sin ningún pudor, caminó hacia Kyle vestida solo con un pequeño calzón. —Dame eso. —rápidamente se acomodó el abrigo y los cabellos. Estaba lista para irse, pero notó en Kyle una expresión de aberración. Vio, además, que la apuntaba con su dedo.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó a la defensiva, pensando que molestaba su desfachatez de andar desnuda frente a él.

—Tu hombro derecho está amoratado. ¿Quién fue el animal que te hizo eso?

—Ni siquiera me acuerdo quien fue —riendo, buscó su cigarrera y se puso un nuevo cigarrillo en la boca, aunque no quiso encenderlo de inmediato —.Por mí ha pasado tanta gente que se pierde hasta la memoria.

Y si los rastros de golpes en su piel provocaban horror en Kyle, verla como una vulgar mujer lo espantaba aún más. Prácticamente había enmudecido debido a eso y la miraba fijamente, con cierto desprecio. Esto la fastidió.

—Si vas a cuestionarme por cómo me estoy presentando ante ti, mejor vete solito. —ante la molestia, buscó asiento en la cama y por fin encendió su cigarrillo. Kyle aún seguía callado. — Te desagrado, ¿verdad?...¿Acaso pensaste que al encontrarme te enfrentarías a la misma mujer que dejaste de ver hace siete años atrás? Pues te digo de inmediato que he cambiado mucho y ahora tengo muchas mañas que encuentras en cualquiera zorra, porque eso es lo que soy ahora.

Apenas terminó de hablar, el sonido de una fuerte cachetada que obligó a Minmei virar el rostro, inundó la habitación.

—No eres eso. Tú eres alguien. ¡Eres Lynn Minmei! —Kyle habló con rabia e impotencia.

—No —Respondió ella en un hilo de voz, y lentamente volvió la cara hacia él—.Ésa murió, Kyle, ¿qué no lo entiendes?

— ¡No! —la sacudió por los hombros—Recapacita por favor. No te trates así. Tú tienes que volver a ser la de antes. Tú…— ella, a base de manotazos se deshizo del agarre. —Lo siento.

—Sentirlo es poco —apagó la llama del cigarro que quedó en el piso—.Ten más cuidado a la próxima, porque muy a pesar de que esto es una mierda, esa alfombra que se acaba de arruinar es muy fina. ¡Pufff! Era lo único bueno que me gustaba que iba quedando aquí…

Kyle quedó turbado. Al final no le cuadraba que ella se preocupara más de un objeto que del dolor que podría estar sintiendo ante su poco tacto.

—…Aunque el daño tampoco fue tanto…creo que ni se nota si no lo miras con atención—Minmei miraba cuidadosamente la quemadura en la alfombra—definitivamente… sólo yo sabré que eso está ahí…

—Pero si…—Kyle sacudió su cabeza enérgicamente para liberarse del aturdimiento. — ¡Qué dices mujer! Ya te dije que tú vienes conmigo, y se suponía que así iba a ser.

—Cambié de opinión. —sonó seca y lo miró con una agria actitud.

Kyle retrocedió ante el poder de la expresión hostil de Minmei. Ver esa cara, era como verse a sí mismo en su periodo más agresivo. Pero consideraba que no iba con ella, porque Minmei tenía un rostro demasiado bello y merecía lucir allí, sonrisas más que arrugas de enojo.

Ahora él entendía que marcharse de su lado fue un completo error, y ella,…ella se daba cuenta que los años en Kyle habían ablandado su temperamento. Ya casi no lo reconocía. Porque él jamás hubiese retrocedido. No. Él nunca retrocedía ante nadie y mucho menos ante ella.

Ese pequeño descubrimiento la hizo reír como una desquiciada.

— ¿Qué te pasó, Kyle? ¿Acaso el dinero comenzó a ocupar el espacio donde debía estar tus sesos? —lo miró de arriba abajo, comprobando a través de las prendas que veía, que los años habían sido favorables. —Mírate. Parece que la fortuna te ha sonreído. De veras que te sentó muy bien dejarme. —nuevamente soltó una risotada. — ¡Sí! Decías que yo y mi estupidez nos interponíamos a tus aspiraciones y de verás que hoy te doy la razón. ¡Felicidades, Kyle!

— ¿Tanto mal te hizo el que Hunter te dejara?

El contraataque de Kyle, le borró la sonrisa de la cara.

Rick Hunter…

Ese nombre había quedado también en el pasado. De todo y de todos, había sido él lo que más le costó olvidar. Ya no dolía pensar en la persona tras ese nombre. Pero en el tiempo aquél, siete años atrás, la tan sola mención del nombre le desgarraba el alma.

Siempre había sido una mujer orgullosa de sus encantos y de la fuerza que estos tenían para atrapar a cualquier hombre. Incluso al mismo Rick había encandilado durante un tiempo, consiguiendo que besara el piso por donde caminaba. Pero había ido demasiado lejos, olvidó por un momento que Rick, por muy loco que estuviera por ella, era especial.

—Después de todo, él era muy atolondrado —murmuró en un susurro, rindiéndose a la voluntad de su mente que la llevaba hacia los recuerdos del ayer —.Era un buen chico, que gustaba de buenas chicas, como lo es Lisa Hayes…

Kyle arrugó la frente, sintiéndose confundido. — ¿No crees que alabas demasiado a ésa mujer diciendo eso? —dijo —A mi parecer, todo aquél que te roba a un ser querido como lo hizo ella, no merece más que desprecio.

—Kyle…al contrario de lo que piensas, siempre fui yo la que estaba robándole a ella.

— ¿Cómo?

Minmei sonrió, levantándose.

—Te lo explicaré por el camino.

— ¿Cambiaste de opinión otra vez? —Ella asintió.

Sabía que no podía irse de allí tan fácil como Kyle lo planteaba, a lo más podría dar un paseo con él mientras durara el tiempo que él había comprado a Jackson, su carcelero. Y tenía razón en su pensamiento, pues apenas bajaron a la primera planta de ese edificio de tres, dos hombres se alistaron en seguirles con un apenas visible gesto que Jackson les dio.

Marcharon del lugar en un lujoso coche que daba cuenta que, efectivamente, a Kyle no le había ido nada mal. Pero ninguno habló hasta varios minutos después.

Minmei fue quien rompió el silencio.

—Cuando te vi con ese traje costoso pensé que lo habías rentado para aparentar y venir acá figurando ser un importante señor que deseaba un rato conmigo, pero ahora veo que no es simple apariencia.

—Me ha ido excelente, tengo que admitirlo. —por un instante desvió la vista del camino para mirarla y darse cuenta que ella seguía algo ida. — ¿Qué te pasó, Minmei? ¿Por qué terminaste en esa mierda de lugar?

—Porque tuve mala suerte y no tenía a quién recurrir…

—Estaba yo. Pudiste buscarme…

— ¡Tú me dejaste y no querías saber de mí! —sin pretenderlo, había gritado.

—No te respondo de la misma manera porque no quiero pelear. —Kyle volvió la vista al frente —.Mejor dame la explicación que me debes.

—Yo de veras lo siento, no quise…—pero calló al verle indispuesto a oír disculpas; en ese sentido era el mismo de antes. —Está bien... —un suspiro, profundo pero liberador, escapó de su boca; ya eran demasiados años trayendo esa convicción atrapada en la garganta. —Rick siempre amó a Lisa, quizás desde el mismo instante en que la conoció. Yo simplemente fui una distracción, el velo que cubría sus ojos y le impedía ver ése amor que al final de todas las cosas venció a la adversidad. Si hubiese sido menos terca me habría quitado del camino en cuanto me di cuenta, pero no me gustaba perder…

—Lástima por ti, porque al final fue esa terquedad la que te condenó a ésta vida que llevas.

—Sí, lo sé más que nadie.

—Pero ésa estupidez que había en ti ya no está. —era una afirmación.

—Sigues siendo muy sutil con las palabras—sonrió irónica—aunque siendo sincera, rato atrás quedé aterrada al pensar que los años habían limado tu áspera y encantadora personalidad.

—Mi adorada Minmei, las personas no cambian, sólo se vuelven mejores o peores... —Kyle frenó el vehículo de golpe. —Aquí esperaremos un momento.

— ¿Esperar? —Estaban en medio de la nada y a disposición de los perros fieles de Jackson, que, con sólo una orden, podrían hacer tragar polvo a Kyle. — ¿Sabes que esos idiotas no dudarán en matarte?

—Me agrada que te preocupes por mí, pero…—miró por el espejo retrovisor, percatándose que el vehículo que los seguía estaba detenido a unos cinco metros de distancia. —Ay Minmei, basta tan poco para que esos idiotas encuentren lo que merecen, es tan simple como que ellos abandonen el coche…

—Y entonces harás que lo mates o los matarás tú con simples malas intensiones. —fastidiada, encendía un cigarrillo. Ni pensaba molestarse en mirar atrás. No creía en la seguridad que Kyle mostraba. — ¿Se supone que esto es un rescate? ¿O qué?

—Es un rescate. Te dije que te vas a vivir conmigo.

Ella rió a carcajadas.

—Pero Kyle, hubieras planeado algo mejor que esto —por fin volvió la vista atrás, dándose cuenta que la vía ya no se veía tan vacía; a la distancia, un par de vehículos se acercaban. A su entender, esa era la caballería de su primo —. Ahora entiendo...

— ¿Ves que no soy idiota? —dijo Kyle, reiniciando la marcha—Dejemos que los muchachos charlen.

A poco andar se encontraron con un vehículo en sentido contrario. Confirmaba que Kyle planeó todo para huir, aunque temía que dicha huída fuera pasajera debido a Jackson y sus recursos para encontrarla y llevarla la vuelta.

—Debes saber que a menos que mates a Jackson, yo jamás seré libre —comentó—. Él tiene muchos contactos, mucha gente importante de influencia, de alguna forma encontrará la forma de llevarme de regreso lo antes posible.

—No será así.

El resto del camino hasta llegar a Ciudad Monumento no se dijo nada más.

Minmei se dio cuenta que una vez más le importaba sus emociones, sobre todo el horror de pensar que Kyle se convirtiera en un asesino. Sabía que él podría albergar malos sentimientos, no así una maldad interior tan profunda que lo llevase a cometer un acto despreciable.

Hizo que él se estacionara.

— ¿Qué es lo que iban a hacer tus hombres?

Él vió la preocupación en su rostro y le alegró ver algo más que grosería. —Detenerlos a toda costa, y de paso dar un mensaje a Jackson. No temas que me ensucie las manos.

—Pero dijiste que él no me perseguirá…

—Hay otros métodos para dejarlo tranquilo más que matarlo.

— ¿Por ejemplo?

—El dinero.

Soltó un bufido. Kyle le parecía inocente. —Piensas como un idiota.

—Tranquila. Te aseguro que le va a gustar el trato que propongo.

—Eso espero, más por tu bien que el mío.

El cambio fue agradable en un principio, tenerlo todo, levantar un dedo y conseguir que una persona corriera a servirla de la manera más amable posible, no tener que complacer a viejos degenerados…Le resultó gracioso pensar que un espejo terminara con lo grato de la situación.

En una sola semana viviendo en la casa de Kyle se había convertido en una odiosa, a quien todo y todos le desagradaba.

¿Por qué Kyle tuvo que sacarla de allí? Estaba bien, resignada a su falta de libertad de hacer o incluso soñar con algo más que no fuera ser una mujer cariñosa con los hombres. Ahora que era libre sólo quería cantar, ponerse ropa linda y salir a la calle sintiéndose libre, pero ya no podía, ya no tenía ni la voz, ni la limpieza de cuerpo.

Sí, en poco tiempo había llegado a meditar la posibilidad de volver con Jackson por más que a costa de su osadía de alejarse de su lado consiguiera una paliza, una tal vez más grande que la que le dio la noche antes de que Kyle reapareciera en su vida.

Una mañana de domingo, cuando sabía que encontraría a Kyle en casa, hizo algo más que discutir con la sirvienta y bajó en dirección a sala de estar. Tenía decidido decirle que se iba.

—Esas no son fachas para andar en esta casa—Kyle la regañó apenas la vio asomarse.

Y era un regaño con razón, porque ella aparte de lucir desmarañada, ojerosa, estaba en batas.

—Vamos Kyle, es domingo—respondió despreocupada, adentrándose a la sala. Sólo en el instante en que se encontró cara a cara con una mujer elegantemente vestida, una mujer que era todo lo que ella fue en su momento de gloria, se arrepintió de no haberse maquillado por lo menos, aunque eso no menguó el poder de su actitud arrogante. — ¿Y tú eres?

—Janice—se presentó con su mejor sonrisa, extendiéndole la mano—.Mucho gusto señorita Minmei, Kyle me dijo que…

—Sí, te dije que estaría aquí, pero no vistiendo en esas fachas —Kyle se interpuso entre ambas—.Ve a vestirte Minmei, no puedes presentarse así ante nuestra invitada.

—Yo no tengo inconvenientes—dijo la aludida—Aún así la señorita Minmei es muy bella.

—Me halagas llamándome bella en fachas, más aún señalándome de señorita.

Lo dijo en un tono sarcástico, indeseable para Kyle quien reaccionó inmediatamente.

—Calla y ve de una vez, recuerda que aquí se almuerza a la una en punto y ya es casi medio día.

No iba a discutir con él, no al menos delante de una persona que resultaba ser alguien importante, pues la había reconocido aunque nunca la había visto.

Janice Em, una artista en ascenso que se estaba volviendo muy popular cantando sus más grandes éxitos, y no sabía si darle las gracias por mantenerla en la mente de sus fanáticos o simplemente odiarla y matarla a patadas por ser lo que ella dejó de ser.

De regreso en su cuarto, se sentó a meditar. Se daba cuenta que la envidia comenzaba a apoderarse de su ser y tenía que evitarlo, de alguna forma debía erradicar ese sentimiento despreciable que le provocaba dolor y la hacía sufrir. Una y otra vez se repitió no debía envidiar a Janice y la fortuna que parecía sonreírle. No, ¿para qué envidiarla, si al final de todo si todo lo que esa mujer tenía era gracias a sus canciones y su nombre que resaltaba en la mente de los fanáticos cada vez que sus letras eran entonadas?

—Sí, Minmei, ella es lo que es gracias a ti. Pero es una mujer de temer…No, no me iré. Voy a vigilarla muy de cerca…

Las semanas pasaron. Los conciertos de la artista se concretaban uno tras otro y ella no toleraba sentirse como una sombra, espiando tras el telón. Pero en el aire un coro de voces la llamaba a ella, y Kyle se moría de ganas de verlas a ellas dos juntas cantando como una sola voz. Fue durante uno de esos mismos conciertos, cuando, tomó una determinación estando en un deprimente estado de ebriedad y se lo hizo saber a su ex manager.

—¡¿Qué? —el grito de Kyle fue espontáneo. —¿Acaso oí bien?

—Sí, Kyle.

—No lo creo. —Lo decía porque día tras día se enfrentaba a ésa Minmei que tanto detestaba. Hasta entonces se había convencido de que su más deseado sueño sólo era eso: un sueño.

—Puedo dejar la bebida. Puedo dejar todo con tal de ser la que fui antes.

—Puedes dejarlo. Te creo, Minmei. Pero no creo que puedas dejar de lado todo el daño que esas porquerías te provocaron. ¿Crees que es tan fácil recuperar tu voz?...Te aseguro que los cigarrillos han causado estragos en tus cuerdas vocales.

Minmei tragó saliva dificultosamente.

—Es más—Kyle prosiguió con seriedad—fuiste la ramera de muchos tipos con poder y no creo que ellos en algún momento duden en alzar la voz y decir qué cosas hicieron contigo. Te acabarían en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…

—Yo…—Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, toda aquella fuerza que había adquirido la abandonaba. Volvía a ser la misma frágil niña de antes.

—Esa es la realidad Minmei. No sabes lo que daría por verte cantar junto a Janice, pero las cosas son extremadamente difíciles…Tus fans no te perdonarían la mancha que llevas a cuesta. Sería tu muerte y en ese sentido es mejor que te hayas retirado de las luces con honor.

Una lágrima rodó por sus mejillas.

—Tal vez tengas razón…Soy un asco…

—Solo un poco. —la estrechó en un abrazo frío y le dijo en voz baja: —Ve a darte una ducha, duerme un poco y cuando estés sobria hablamos.

Minmei sintió una rabia que tensó por completo su cuerpo, mientras contemplaba a Janice salir del escenario, tan distinguida, tan joven, tan correcta, pero tan ajena y fría como un témpano altanero que no se molestaba en preocuparse por su presencia.

Ya había llegado el tiempo de ponerle un freno a ésa mujer.

—Ya nos veremos las caras, pero no ésta noche…

A la mañana siguiente no recordaba su minuto de debilidad, con suerte recordaba haber visto a Janice entonando la primera canción de su repertorio. A la hora del desayuno su cabeza se sentía pesada, adolorida y hueca. Pero la parte más lamentable de su ser era su cara, la que debió esconder tras una gruesa capa de maquillaje y amplias gafas oscuros al momento de ir a su mesa en una de las terrazas del hotel donde se estaban alojando.

Su desayuno en ese día sólo consistía en una taza de café bien negro, el que bebía a sorbos muy pequeños mientras leía el periódico.

Janice llegó a hacerle compañía, aunque no precisamente para desayunar junto a ella.

—Creo que tenemos un problema. —dijo, sentándose en frente.

— ¿Así? —Minmei dijo restándole importancia al tono de carácter serio de Janice. Es más, ni siquiera se dignó a dirigirle la mirada. —Yo diría que estamos bien, cada quien por su lado y sin estorbarnos…

—No es tan así—endureció el tono, consiguiendo la atención de la diva. De pronto, la tenía mirándola fijamente a través del cristal oscuro, quizás a la expectativa de lo que tenía que decir. Pero Minmei mantuvo el silencio. —Sé franca y dime porqué últimamente te las has pasado viéndome como si quisieras estrangularme.

Minmei soltó una sonora carcajada; luego dijo: —Veo que andas preocupada por mí. Y veo también que tu imaginación vuela como los varitech, pero la verdad es que no quiero estrangularte.

— ¿Entonces debo pensar en algo más horrible que eso? —Lo dijo porque no creía por el tono cínico de la otra.

—Janice, aún no aprendes nada… —dejó el periódico sobre la mesa y se levantó. Dado que le habían aguado el desayuno resolvió regresar a la cama—, el mundo del espectáculo es así. Es tanta la presión que todo ejerce sobre una, que nuestra mente comienza a alucinar y pronto se siente delirios de persecución. A mí me ocurrió cuando estuve un escalón más alto que ahora. Casi me volví loca, pero se aprende a vivir con ello…—comenzó a alejarse alzando su mano a modo de despedida.

— ¿Sabes? —Janice sentía que debía responder—Según yo, no estabas un escalón más alto que ahora. Diría que estabas a más de mil.

Ahora era cuando se daba cuenta de que Janice tenía bien escondidos sus cojones tras una cara bonita. Debía tener cuidado con ella, o más bien, con esos sentimientos traicioneros que conseguían hacer nudos en sus entrañas. Lo único que le faltaba era convertirse en asesina y no quería ensuciarse las manos… o peor aún, lo último que faltaba era ver a Rick Hunter y precisamente se lo topó en el momento más inesperado.

Como atraído por un imán, su cuerpo avanzó hasta quedar frente a la pantalla del televisor. La mucama se distrajo ante la súbita irrupción en su campo de trabajo, y sin nada más que hacer se quedó mirándola a brazos cruzados, bastante molesta, aunque no se atrevió a decir palabra alguna.

—Rick…

Su mano se estiró hacia la pantalla, como queriendo alcanzarlo y rozar su piel para sentir su calor.

—A días de la ceremonia para celebrar su ascenso.

Minmei miró a la mujer, suplicando información. Ésta suavizó su expresión.

—Será almirante, y es más, va a casarse—apuntó la pantalla—Esa es una repetición de su discurso dado anoche, allí hizo los anuncios.

—Él no solía ser tan bullicioso.

— ¿Lo conoce?

—Lo conocía. —dejó reposar el peso de su cuerpo tomando asiento en la cama. Se quitó los lentes; ya no importaba que la vieran hecha un desastre. —Él era…era…

—No tiene que contarme nada—se acercó a ella, posando su mano en su hombro, consiguiendo que la mirara. —Dígame qué necesita y con gusto lo conseguiré para usted…

—Un vaso de licor.

— ¿Fuerte o extrafuerte?

Minmei sonrió.

—Bromeaba. Quiero una taza de café.

—Muy bien. Le traeré uno bien negro, el mejor que tenemos aquí.

La mucama se marchó emocionada y Minmei en ningún momento dejó de sonreír, ya que al parecer se había topado con la primera alma que no osó tener lástima.

Las apariencias engañaban, sin duda alguna.

—Te casas Rick…—murmuró luego—, supongo que será con Lisa…

o0o0o

Los días que vinieron transcurrieron sin mucho alboroto. Iban de ciudad en ciudad realizando eventos masivos, y poco a poco su figura dejó de ser un fantasma; las personas comenzaban a reconocerla, a veces le rogaban por un autógrafo que se negaba a dar, aún ante las peticiones de Kyle que prácticamente le suplicaba amabilidad. "Es tu nueva representada la que debe poner sus notitas cordiales, no yo" Decía.

Un día, cuando las cosas los llevaron a Ciudad Monumento, la persona menos esperada chocó con ella cuando intentaba alcanzar el único probador vacío en una tienda abarrotada por mujeres comprando.

—Pero si tú eres… ¡Si eres tú! —la loca, fuese quien fuera, hasta había soltado las prendas que llevaba de la emoción de encontrarla. — ¡No sabes lo preciso que es este encuentro!

—Perdón, pero…—intentó decir, aunque toda excusa para escapar quedó atorada en su garganta al momento de ser halada hacia un sector menos concurrido. —Me hiciste daño y me estás quitando un precioso tiempo que no tengo, y ¿para qué? Ni siquiera te conozco.

—Si me conoces, al menos sí en traje de vuelo.

La miró de arriba abajo. La mujer de cabellos verdosos, excelente figura, y con una niña graciosa que la seguía detrás y que no había distinguido hasta ese justo momento…todo le hacía suponer que ella era la Zentradie casada con el mejor amigo de Rick.

—Si me conoces, ¿verdad?

—Supongo…

—Miriya Sterling. Eses es mi nombre de casada. —Miriya se presentó orgullosa.

—Eres la esposa de Max Sterling… y ella…—se percató que la niña se había esfumado. —¿Dónde se fue la niña? Tu hija, ¿no?

—Dana. Ella se va por aquí y por allá, pero no hay que preocuparse. Sabe cuidarse sola. —Lo dijo como si no importara que anduviera en medio de una docena de personas extrañas.

—Pero es muy pequeña para que no le tengas un ojo encima. La gente es muy mala y lo sabes.

—Más me importar ahora el haberte encontrado, o más bien, haber encontrado el regalo perfecto.

—No sé de qué hablas—miró la salida pensando que, de tener posibilidad de huida, la tomaría.

—Tú eres el regalo perfecto. —Miriya confesó.

— ¿Yo? —

O0o0o

Durante dos horas la persiguió la idea de aquella loca, preguntándose si de verdad ella sería capaz de cumplir su amenaza si no aceptaba apoyar su genialidad.

—No creo que sea capaz. Está desesperada y en ese caso diría cualquier cosa para convencerme…

"Pero ella es una Zentradie"

Sí, y lo último que sabía era que ellos jamás abandonaron su naturaleza belicosa.

"Es una loca, definitivamente lo es"

Si tenía razón, Miriya no tendría consideración al bombardear su morada si no le ayudaba.

—Buena combinación—murmuró entonces, sorbiendo un café helado. —Esto es un asco… ¡Mesero!

El muchacho no tardó en llegar. Era joven, bastante introvertido, y por lo visto carecía de la capacidad de reconocerla, aún cuando esta vez no intentaba ocultarse tras un disfraz.

— ¿Sería tan amable de traerme otro café?

—Lo siento, pero el racionamiento me impide cumplir su orden. Sólo un café por persona.

Eso la molestó.

— ¿De verdad no sabes quién soy?

—Podría ser la famosa cantante Lynn Minmei y aún así no podría cumplir su orden. —Minmei rió a carcajadas. —Disculpe, pero no sé qué le parece tan divertido. —dijo el muchacho dentro de su incomodidad. De pronto sentía que todo el mundo en ese café lo miraba, solo que la atención estaba centrada en la situación que se daba y no precisamente en su persona. —Si tan solo me dijera…

—Bueno…—Minmei, quitándose las gafas de sol, mostró más compostura. —, sucede que soy Lynn Minmei.

—Sí…en verdad…—nervioso, miró hacia todos lados. Notó que la gente lo miraba acusando torpeza, y quizá, una apagada amabilidad con alguien importante. — Tal vez podríamos considerar…dado el caso…tal vez mi jefe lo permita…yo…

—No es necesario. —dejó dinero sobre la mesa y se levantó. Pero al buscar la puerta se dio cuenta que estaba rodeada por personas curiosas. Y entre todas ellas se abrió paso una señora de edad que avanzaba ayudada por un bastón. Su expresión le decía que la iba a regañar.

— ¿Dónde estuvo todo este tiempo? No sabe cuánto la extrañamos. Usted era nuestra fuerza, lo era todo.

—Fui tan solo un momento de gloria. Todos se preocupaban más de que yo cantara para alegrar sus vidas, pero nadie se preguntó si yo también necesitaba un aliento.

La anciana negó con la cabeza y continúo mirándola a los ojos.

—Mi estimada niña, lo sabíamos. Siempre supimos lo que necesitabas, pero como son las cosas con las estrellas, se nos impide a nosotros, las personas normales, alcanzarlos. —Minmei tragó saliva ante eso. —Tu tristeza era evidente, más todavía en los últimos meses antes de que se perdiera tu rastro.

—Yo…—en verdad no sabía qué responder, y cada segundo que dejaba pasar, era peor.

—Pero el pasado es pasado, ¿no? —la mujer le sonrió amablemente—Si usted aceptara venir a mi casa, yo le ofrecería el mejor café de la ciudad…

—Lo siento, me tengo que…—al ver a tanta gente reunida allí, presionándola con sus miradas, cambió de opinión rápidamente. —Me parece aceptable. Aquí ya no hay lugar para mí.

—Vivo a dos calles. —agregó la mujer, al tiempo que terminaba de espantar con su bastón a los que estorbaban su paso.

—Y entonces…—entrelazó su brazo al de ella para salir, pero antes fulminó con las miradas a los testarudos. —, siendo así ¿por qué viene aquí si tiene lo que necesita en casa?

—Por compañía.

La respuesta la hizo pensar.

—Ok. Vamos y me cuenta un poco de usted.

En ausencia de deberes, se pasó la tarde entera charlando con la anciana mientras bebían café, e indudablemente ésa señora tenía toda la razón al afirmar que probaría el mejor café de la ciudad.

El regreso al hotel lo hizo en un estado de abstracción total, pues de todas las conversaciones que había tenido con alguien a lo largo de su vida, ésta quizá fue la más importante. "Encierra tus miedos, tus dolores, y todos aquellos sentimientos que no te dejan vivir; enciérralos en lugar donde no puedan volver a escapar para hacerte daño" –Le había dichoFrancoise. Porque así se llamaba la mujer que en su juventud vivió en la hermosa ciudad de París.

Dónde encerrarlos, era su pregunta… Más tarde comprendería que el mejor sitio era el olvido, aunque tal vez el olvido era aún más difícil de conseguir. Pero la voluntad existía, y con una fuerza que ella misma desconocía poseer.

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro y en mucho tiempo, mirándose al espejo, pudo comprobar que un ligero brillo de esperanza le daba vida.

"¿Por qué no?" Se dijo, y en vez de meterse a su cama, salió rumbo a la habitación de Janice, que hacía una prueba de su vestuario para su próximo concierto.

—Vengo en son de paz—se apresuró a decir.

—Te vez terrible. Aún peor que la vez pasada. —Janice dijo, atendiendo a su expresión demacrada. Luego le dio la venia para adentrarse aún más en la habitación.

—Estuve llorando. —Se acercó a ella y le ajustó el cierre del hermoso vestido que se probaba frente a un enorme espejo. —Ahora sí.

—Perfecto. —Susurró Janice tras darse una mirada.

—Así es, porque todo te queda bien. —Dio unos pasos atrás al ver que la otra se giraba.

—Es sorprendente que no lo digas con una mala intensión.

Minmei sonrió.

—Pues hoy recibí el secreto para ser menos venenosa—dijo entonces—y la verdad me siento mejor.

—Se nota.

—Y como me han pedido un favor…—se dejó caer sentada en la cama de Janice—o más bien, me han ordenado. Aunque para el caso no importa. Iré porque así lo quiero…

—¿Sí? —Janice se mostró interesada, más que la idea, en una Minmei que se mostraba más amable.

—El matrimonio Hunter-Hayes. Quisiera que tú y yo preparáramos algo juntas. —Minmei soltó sin rodeos, y eso lo oyó Kyle que ingresaba si avisar.

—No estoy de acuerdo.

—Yo sí—Janice señaló disgustada—. Debo confesar que también detesto que mi privacidad sea interrumpida por un fantasma que siempre aparece sin anunciarse.

Kyle se detuvo en seco.

—No me esperaba esto de ti.

—Ahora hablo con Minmei, y la conversación es privada. ¿Si me haces el favor? —Le señaló la puerta, y la aludida le despidió con la mano en señal de triunfo.

—Te aseguro que me estarás llamando en breve.

—Hasta mañana y que duermas bien.

Ninguna de las dos se preocupó del momento exacto en que salió o sí al salir murmuró algo. Ambas decidieron centrarse en la conversación, llegando a un acuerdo.

—Entonces, ¿puedo saber qué hizo que cambiaras tu actitud?

—Una señora enferma de cáncer.

—Lo siento de veras.

—Se contaminó con radiación tras exponerse en ciudad Macross. Ella estaba conmigo en el refugio durante el ataque Zentradie, e incluso fue la que me sostenía de la mano cuando comencé a temer del fin, solo que nunca le miré la cara, no le di las gracias…Jamás fui capaz de darme cuenta que en realidad estaba acompañada cuando creí estar sola. Ahora me doy cuenta que muchos me sostenían y yo no quise ver sus rostros, por mi egoísmo, por mi estúpida estupidez. Ahora quiero dejar de ser tan estúpida.

—No te trates así.

Minmei se acercó a la puerta, tomó el pomo y sin mirarla, dijo: —Voy a trabajar duro por volver a los escenarios. Trataré de ser amable.

—Sé que podremos dar un excelente espectáculo.

—También lo creo.

o0o0o

— Las luces. ¡Quiero que las luces se enfoquen perfectamente en los novios! —Gritaba alguien en la lejanía, provocando sus nervios. Transcurrido bastante tiempo desde que nació la idea, aún no se hacía la idea de volver a pararse frente a todos y cantar.

—Temo que es una pésima idea—Confesó a Janice. Y en respuesta únicamente obtuvo un apretón de manos. Supo que era su forma de apoyarla.

—Esto sí que será un gran evento. Mira como todos corren de un lado a otro, como si la existencia de la humanidad dependiera de que esta boda resulte perfecta.

—Es que tiene que serlo.

Por fin quien había mantenido la vista fija al frente, miró a su compañera a su lado. —La perfección está más allá del alcance de lo que cualquiera sueña. Muchos podrán perseguir ese sueño al punto de gastar toda su vida, pero aún así la incertidumbre es más poderosa.

—Janice no te entiendo.

—Hablo de que no se puede manejar la incertidumbre. Hasta un simple detalle podría alterar el orden de las cosas para que la perfección se rompa.

— ¿Como el que nos ataquen justo cuando uno de los novios tenga que dar el "sí"?

—Yo no sería tan radical. Pero es efectivo. —sonrió.

—Me gustaría que ya fuera nuestro turno. Siento que necesitamos ensayar en el escenario. —Otra vez los nervios se asomaban. —Si nuestra actuación sale mal…

—Será un éxito, te lo aseguro.

—Quisiera tener tu seguridad—se puso en pie estirando los músculos de sus piernas. Ya llevaban más de una hora sentadas en los asientos más apartados. —Si no terminan pronto, sencillamente no haré el ensayo.

—Según lo que veo esto será eterno. —Se puso en pie también y señaló la puerta. —Ante tales nervios que parecen superarte, recomiendo que demos un paso. Quiero conocer esta estación, y quiero que mientras tanto me digas que es lo que te tiene inquieta, porque advierto que no es equivocarte o desentonar lo que te asusta.

Una vez más la sombra del pasado molestaba su tranquilidad, y Janice no era precisamente su amiga íntima para contarle cosas tan privadas, de modo que prefería buscar alguna excusa convincente.

—No me parece buena idea; nos está prohibido deambular por ahí sin una escolta.

Janice estaba decidida a sacarle la verdad. —Pues entonces simplemente volvamos a sentarnos y me cuentas. De todas formas todos aquí parecen estar en lo suyo.

Minmei tuvo que contar su verdad, aunque se guardó algunos detalles sólo para ella.

Al finalizar ése día no hubo ensayo ni ningún otro motivo de agitación. Encerrada en el camarote que le fue destinado, y frente a un espejo, por fin Minmei por fin vio en su reflejo a parte de aquella muchacha que fue en el pasado. Por supuesto nunca volvería a ser como antes porque la evidencia de muchos años de perdición quedó grabada en su rostro.

—Pero no hay nada que un buen maquillaje no pueda esconder—susurró confiada respecto a las arrugas y manchas en la piel de su rostro—.Y si Kyle está haciendo bien el trabajo de protegerme, mañana no tendré nada que temer…

El pasado quedó atrás. Ella tomó de nuevo las riendas de su vida para seguir adelante y cantó junto a Janice en la boda de la pareja Hunter-Hayes.

Esa misma noche, cuando lo fiesta de bodas se apagó, respondió la pregunta de Kyle: —Alabo a Lisa porque con honestidad y verdadera sencillez vive su vida. Rick está mejor con ella….

— ¿Y te crees tus mismas palabras? —respondió el escéptico Kyle.

—Interrumpes. No me dejaste decir que él está mejor con ella, pero que se divertiría más conmigo.

— ¡Así se habla!

Si su mundo era el infierno y Kyle estaba dentro, entonces significaba que aún allí había compasión. Porque fue la compasión lo que incitó a Kyle a rescatarla y alejarla de las manos de Jackson.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> Dirigir los tomatazos y pedradas al muso.


End file.
